Histoire d'Electra
by Shaniah31
Summary: Voici l'histoire d'Electra Murtagh. Il s'agit de mon personnage dans le forum RPG Serpent Sortia. La première partie raconte ses  aventures avec les maraudeurs, et surtout leurs mauvais plans. Compte pour la trame du jeu.
1. Une adolescente à Poudlard

_Electra était la cadette de la famille Murtagh, irlandaise. Caractère fort, comme le firewiskhy de la région. Dans cette famille, on comptait de nombreux sorciers illustres, beaucoup d'entre eux connus surtout pour leur recherche en matière de magie comparée, magie théorique et études de baguettes. Elle était entrée à Poudlard un an après les maraudeurs, et son cerveau bien fait l'avait conduit tout droit à Serdaigle. Studieuse et disciplinée, elle s'était plongée dans ses études et était une excellente élève (surtout en métamorphose et enchantements). Fan de Quidditch elle s'était aussi engagée comme supporter de l'équipe de sa maison._

_Vers ses 13-14 ans elle a même commencé à se délurer un peu, et est devenue une des pom-pom girls de Serdaigle, les groupies qui faisaient tout pour aider leur équipe! Cela ne l'empêchait pas non plus d'être une curiosité, pas vraiment super populaire, peut être un peu trop sérieuse._

_Vers ses 15 ans elle eu un coup de foudre, et pas des moindre. Dans l'école il y avait une équipe de garçons Griffondor qui avaient une réputation... et bien ; ... de maraudeurs. Remus Lupin faisait partie de l'équipe. Mais il était - contrairement à James et Sirius - studieux, calme, réfléchit, un peu rêveur, voire maladif. Il avait aussi de drôles de cicatrices, mais ça ne le rendait que plus charmant en fait. Bref, pour toutes ces raisons, et d'autres moins discernables, Electra tomba amoureuse de Remus._

Elle chercha donc à rentrer dans le cercle fermé des filles qui entouraient le quatuor, mais c'était difficile même avec sa connaissance du quidditch. Elle était assez jolie, mais pas très populaire. Talentueuse, mais pas dans des choses "fun". Ouverte mais trop timide pour savoir bien parler. De plus Remus ignorait ouvertement toutes les filles, et c'était très démoralisant. Elle élabora une tactique qui consistait à s'ouvrir à un des amis de Remus.

James paraissait plus facile d'accès que le beau Sirius, alors elle le pris à part un soir après le repas et lui parla de son affection pour Remus, et de sa difficulté à l'approcher. Bien sur c'était idiot, mais elle était jeune et ne faisait pas confiance aux autres filles. Mais James ne se moqua pas et se contenta de sourire en se donnant deux jours pour réfléchir à un plan.

Electra passa les deux jours les plus stressant de sa vie d'adolescente, réussissant à tomber dans les escaliers, faire exploser un chaudron de bavagrenouille et à sa grande honte plus tard à appeler Minerva "monsieur". Contre toute attente, une cocotte de papier magique vînt voleter vers elle un soir à la bibliothèque. Le mot signé de James Potter lui demandait de le rejoindre dans le cloître après le repas...

Le cœur battant, la jeune femme ne mangea pratiquement rien de son repas, vérifia sa coiffure trois fois, et enfin rejoignit James. Mais il n'était bien entendu pas venu seul: Sirius et Peter l'accompagnaient. Electra se mit à regretter sa confidence... elle connaissait comme tout le monde à l'école la malveillance dont ils pouvaient faire preuve à l'égard des plus faibles… le seraient ils envers elle ? Qu'avait-elle à perdre ?

-"Electra" commença James "nous avons bien réfléchi et nous pensons avoir une idée pour t'aider..."

-"Mais..." ajouta Sirius "comme l'on n'a rien sans rien, nous avons pensé à un prix."

-"Un prix?" s'enquit Electra les yeux ronds "vous allez me faire payer un service?"

Peter lui restait avec un sourire en coin n'augurant rien de bon.

-"Oui." Répondit simplement Sirius. Ils se regardèrent entre eux visiblement très amusés. Electra elle ne riait pas du tout.-"Et vous voulez quoi? des noises? des bonbons? un objet?"

-"Oh non... non rien de tout ça..." répondit Sirius la voix traînante. "Non, juste un service..."

- "Oui, un petit service..." répéta James. Peter émit un gargouillis qui pouvait passer pour un rire stressé.

Etrécissant les yeux Electra les regarda l'un après l'autre. "Oh. Je vois. Et quel genre de service?"

- "Non d'abord tu va promettre que tu le réalisera. Ensuite on te le dira"

- "... ce qui signifie que c'est encore plus dangereux ou bête que je le craignais..." Elle se détourna, le cœur pesant. "Tant pis, je me débrouillerais seule..."

- "Attend! non écoute!" Sirius avait posé sa main sur son bras. Des filles l'auraient tuée pour moins que ça, elle sourit intérieurement. "Non non... on t'aidera tu verras... de toute façon si tu ne fais pas ce qu'on te dit, nous pourrions très bien parler de toute cette histoire à Remus..."

- "... Je vois. Et dans des termes choisis je suppose. Très bien, si vous me dites de quoi il s'agit, j'y réfléchirais moi même. Je refuse de faire quelque chose qui concerne la dégradation de quelque chose, objet, réputation, ou encore de vraiment malveillant..."

- "Non pas du tout. En fait ce n'est que pour une chose... pour vérifier que tu es une fille de parole et que tu as vraiment du courage!"

Le sourire de Sirius en disait long sur le temps qu'ils avaient passé à échafauder ce gage. Mais ça suffisait à aiguiser la curiosité d'Electra.

- "Ce qui signifie donc que je devrais faire quelque chose par moi même..." Elle soupira et réfléchit un instant... elle avait évidement tout à perdre, et peu à gagner d'un côté comme de l'autre... mais se mettre les amis de Remus dans sa poche serait de toute façon plus profitable que de se dégonfler... et puis si c'était une vraie bonne façon de monter un peu sa réputation, hein? "Très bien. J'accepte. Dites moi tout"

Les trois garçons sourirent de concert et posèrent leur main sur la sienne tendue. James pris la parole, tandis que la jeune femme baissait son regard devant celui si troublant du beau Sirius.

- "Voilà, dans trois semaines nous auront un bal pour Yule, tu es au courant, même les rates de bibliothèque de Serdaigle ont achetées leur robe je suppose." Il y eu quelques ricanements, Electra acquiesça. En rosissant, elle repensa qu'elle avait vraiment envie d'y aller au bras de Remus... ce serait si bien...

- "Ta mission est donc de convaincre Severus Rogue d'être ton cavalier."

Tandis que les maraudeurs présents éclataient d'un rire malveillant, Electra devînt toute pâle. Ce n'était pas du tout une preuve de courage qu'on lui demandait. On lui lançait une malédiction!


	2. Le plan d'Electra

D'abord les reviews: 

**Beunny: **Héhé, il faut que j'aille lire ce que tu as écrit de ton côté, et il faut que je remplisse mes fics!  
**I-am-lady-Voldemort:** merci d'être fidèle!

Voici donc la suite de l'histoire... je ne suis jamais vraiment à l'aise avec l'OC, et j'ai essayé de limiter les dégâts... J'espère que ma vision des personnages n'est pas trop déformée par rapport à la votre, et je rappelle que c'est dans le cadre d'un jeu de rôle que j'ai écrit cette fic. Je ne suis vraiment pas satisfaite de mon style, j'espère qu'il s'améliore par la suite!

* * *

Electra avait quitté les Maraudeurs avec l'impression d'avoir un bloc de glace à la place de la moelle épinière. Désespérée, elle avait fait l'expérience de ce que les gens appelaient "le mauvais fond" de ces garçons là. Mais Electra était une personne de parole et il ne lui restait plus qu'à croire qu'eux aussi tiendraient parole. 

Abattue, elle remonta vers la salle commune des serdaigles, salua ses compagnons sans les voir, et se mit en chemise de nuit pour s'enfermer dans l'enclôt rassurant de son lit à baldaquin bleu et argent. La nuit porterait conseil.

Le lendemain matin, elle n'avait que peu dormi, mais une conclusion lui était venu, la seule qui soit satisfaisante: retourner la situation sinon à son avantage au moins au détriment des amis de Remus. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se ridiculise et elle ne voulait pas être parjure.

Elle passa tout son temps libre dans la bibliothèque, oubliant même ses devoirs de classe, et fini par remonter le soir les bras chargés de bouquins (la bibliothécaire avec grimacé sarcastiquement quand elle lui avait demandé "Manœuvre et Tactique de Séduction - tout pour conquérir l'être aimé et combattre l'adversité" par Eloïse Bubblepink), pour s'enfermer derrière ses rideaux.

Avait suivi une longue nuit de lecture... suivie d'autres nuits blanches, et de ses premiers points en moins et mauvaises notes. Ses professeurs n'en revenaient pas et l'envoyèrent à l'infirmerie. Elle devait être malade!

Enfin au bout d'une semaine, elle tînt la solution. Ayant développé toute son idée, elle décida de la mettre en application une semaine et demi avant le bal. Sirius et James lui avaient lancé des regards inquisiteurs et amusés, Peter pouffait la main devant la bouche quand elle passait à côté de lui, et son sang irlandais demandait son compte. Toutefois sa fierté et son orgueil se firent tout petit quand elle décida de parler à Severus.

Comme au bout d'une journée entière elle n'osait toujours pas aborder le sombre et acariâtre jeune homme, elle décida que la méthode de la cocotte en papier magique avait fait ses preuves et que ça valait le coup de le retenter.

_Séverus, _

_Je souhaiterai t'entretenir de quelque chose en particulier, loin des oreilles indiscrètes si-possible. Je pense que ce que j'ai à te dire t'intéressera vivement, aussi je te donne rendez vous ce Samedi dans la Volière. Disons 14h après le repas. Beaucoup seront à pré au lard, c'est l'idéal._

_  
__Electra Murtagh – Serdaigle 5ème année_

Contre toute attente, la cocotte voleta vers elle quelques minutes plus tard. Elle contenait en dessous une ligne griffonnée d'un écriture élégante mais pointue et dans une encre verte:

_J'y serai. S._

Le samedi suivant elle se rendit donc à l'heure dite à la tour une lettre bien visible en main. Heureusement les gens avaient fuit avec bonheur l'enceinte de l'école et elle ne trouva pas grand monde sur son trajet, surtout pas les maraudeurs. C'était parfait. Inquiète, elle pénétra dans la volière et attacha une lettre à la patte de sa chouette chevêche à destination de ses parents. L'oiseau pris son envol avec un "ouihou!" et dans le bruissement des plumes, Electra sursauta en voyant une ombre bouger, elle se croyait seule...

C'était Severus.

Electra soupira intérieurement, autant rassurée par sa présence (elle en avait douté) qu'inquiète par sa proximité. Le jeune serpentard traînait autour de lui comme une aura de noirceur, non qu'il soit spécialement maléfique mais tout en lui indiquait une colère et un dépit profond. Les cheveux très noirs, semblant sales même, pendaient devant son visage ne laissant apparaître que son nez et ses yeux sombres et cernés, sa peau très pâle contrastant avec l'obscurité de sa chevelure. Drapé dans sa robe d'étudiant elle aussi d'un noir d'encre, la seule couleur de visible chez lui était celle de son écharpe et de son insigne de maison: vert serpentard.

Beuh! pensa t'elle.

Elle s'efforça de sourire et de trouver les mots justes. Heureusement elle avait répété un petit peu, et même si elle était pétrifié d'appréhension, au fond d'elle même une flamme de courage brûlait intensément fais-le pour Remus !

- "Je suis là. Que voulais-tu me dire, Murtagh. " Ca commençait mal... il faisait vraiment tout pour la mettre mal à l'aise. Prenant une inspiration elle se lança.  
- "Voilà Severus. Je voulais te demander un service... Veux-tu être mon cavalier pour le Yule Ball?"

Electra se sentit trembler, elle avait les joues rouges de confusion et peu à peu elle se sentie gagnée par un terrifiant sentiment d'erreur Mais qu'est ce que je fais xx????? Cela dû se voir car Severus réagit étrangement, en tout cas différemment que prévu. Elle détourna son regard, trop gênée pour ajouter quoi que ce soit, mais lui prit la parole:

-"Si tu me racontais ce qui te conduit à me faire une telle demande, je te donnerai une réponse. Mais n'omets rien."

Il avait parlé avec autorité : il était méfiant. C'était normal après tout, il était la cible de tant de quolibets que la proposition d'Electra ne pouvait être qu'une blague de plus... Mais sa voix resta douce. Electra releva les yeux, il n'avait pas refusé tout en bloc, son plan était peut être le bon. Elle l'attira donc vers un coin de la volière éloignée de la porte et lui raconta son histoire à voix basse, le regard franc et la main posée sur le bras du jeune homme.

-"Comme tu l'as deviné, j'ai perdu un pari." Elle sourit, Snape accrochait à son mensonge, ses yeux brillèrent de colère et sa bouche se tordit en un rictus mécontent. Il avait l'air vraiment inquiétant comme ça... Elle se força à garder sa main sur son bras."Mais attends, j'ai bien réfléchi au problème et je connais un moyen de faire en sorte qui ni toi ni moi ne soyons les victimes de cette... bêtise." Elle accentua son sourire et elle continua: "Les gens qui m'ont donné ce gage espèrent surtout que je ne tiendrais pas ma parole, mais je suis bien trop fière pour ça... je sais que tu es le bouc émissaire de pas mal de griffondors..." Ils grimacèrent tous les deux "... et je crois tenir là une occasion de redorer ton blason..."

-"C'est un peu stupide, non? Tu n'es pas non plus la reine du bal, tu n'as rien de spécial, ce n'est pas miss "première de la classe" qui va me donner un quelconque éclat."

Il avait parlé d'un ton un peu méprisant, et Electra sentit la colère la gagner. Certes, c'était vraiment... stupide, basique... mais c'était peut être la seule solution: faire bonne figure.

-"Je sais" reprit-elle patiemment "mais c'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvé... alors écoute moi". Snape croisa les bras et soupira, la sondant de son regard sombre, mais il l'écouta quand même. "De mon côté, je vais vraiment faire des efforts pour être magnifique à ce bal. Je veux dire au moins plus que les autres filles. Bien coiffée, maquillée, très belle robe, joli décolleté..." Il ricana, elle poursuivit, dardant sur lui son regard fier "De ton côté, toi aussi tu va faire des efforts."

-"Mpff!"

-"Si! Je suis sure que tu en es capable. Trouve toi un beau costume de soirée, soigne toi bien, apparaît à ton avantage et tiens toi droit."

Il allait répliquer quelque chose de méchant, d'ailleurs son regard laissait percer une menace, mais Electra lui sera le bras et planta son regard dans le sien sans lui laisser placer une seule parole. "Si nous paraissons sous notre meilleurs jour tous les deux, nous les ferons taire. Si tu t'engage à cette partie de mon plan, je m'engage à respecter l'autre..."

-"Qui consiste en...?"

-"Ne pas te quitter d'une semelle. En clair: passer la soirée à tes côtés quoi qu'il advienne."

* * *

Merci pour les reviews, et merci Miouk pour le béta reading! 


	3. Une froide soirée d'hiver

Rohalalala... déja deux ans de retard... je suis désolée, j'ai été vraiment très occupée, et j'ai oublié de poster!  
Pardonnnn pomme-violette!

***

Electra redescendait les escaliers de la tour dans un état proche du coma. Il avait accepté. Puis l'avait menacé de représailles terribles si elle se jouait de lui, avant de repartir à ses études cape claquant au vent, sûrement pour concocter des potions glauques et malfaisantes...

...

Elle eu un instant envie de rejoindre ses amis à Pré-au-lard, mais le cœur lui manquait, et elle avait une envie irrépressible de pleurer. Alors elle fit ce qu'elle savait le mieux faire: étudier. Et elle avait du travail en retard! Ce n'est que tard le soir qu'elle s'effondra sur son lit et se mit à pleurer doucement. Quel sort cette soirée de Yule lui réservait-elle?

La semaine se passa comme à l'ordinaire, Severus l'ignorait royalement, les maraudeurs lui lançaient des oeillades coquines, Remus était toujours aussi studieux (et elle passait du coup autant de temps que possible à la bibliothèque).

Avec soulagement, elle vit le hibou grand duc de ses parents arriver le mercredi matin chargé d'un gros paquet. Beaucoup de colis de ce genre étaient arrivé ces deux dernières semaines, et elle avait guetté en vain un hibou pour Severus. Rien ne permettait de confirmer qu'il allait tenir sa parole et venir habillé décemment. L'idée de se tenir au bras de Snape les cheveux gras et mal fagoté lui donnait la chair de poule. Heureusement qu'elle avait mis une clause... s'il ne tenait pas parole, elle pourrait toujours aller draguer Remus...

*mais à quoi je pense moi?*

***

Le samedi soir, le bal était annoncé et une nervosité sans pareille avait gagné les dortoirs, sauf peut être pour quelques irréductibles solitaires, célibataires ou 1ère années.

Electra avait passé des heures à peaufiner ses détails. , Elle se mirait devant le miroir de la chambre qu'elle partageait avec trois autres compagnes hystériques qui avaient étés très nettement surprises par l'attitude très glamour de leur studieuse camarade.

Elle portait une très longue robe de crêpe satiné d'un blanc perle ayant des reflets légèrement bleuté. Cintrée et évasée vers le bas, elle laissait ses bras nus. Le décolleté dans un léger v était bordé d'un bandeau découvrant ses épaules. Son dos était aussi légèrement décolleté. Pour compléter sa tenue, elle avait chaussé des escarpins blancs à légers talons *mais comment vais je pouvoir marcher avec ça???* et des gants blancs satinés lui arrivant au coude.

Ses amies l'avaient coiffée en relevant ses cheveux et elle portait un assez joli chignon lâche et un peu fou dans lequel on avait glissé des petites épingles bordées d'un cristal bleuté. Son maquillage était léger. Sa mère lui avait expédié à sa demande un petit nécessaire.

Avec une moue de presque-satisfaction elle se saisit de l'étole de soie impalpable blanche qui la protégerait, elle l'espérait, du froid mordant des vieilles pierres en décembre, et s'engagea vers la grand salle d'entrée du château.

***

En descendant le grand escalier qui conduisait au hall, elle croisa beaucoup d'élèves... ils étaient tous plus ou moins bien habillés, souvent en groupe de garçons ou de filles. Quelques uns se retournèrent sur son passage et à son grand soulagement elle entendit deux sifflements d'admiration. *Ouf, ça va...*

Arrivée en bas de l'escalier, son cœur se mit à battre plus fort. Elle chercha du regard les maraudeurs, espérant que son fond de teint cacherait sa rougeur. Mais ils étaient hors de vue. Croisant quelques copines étonnées qui lui demandèrent qui était le prince pour qui elle s'était si bien habillée, elle éluda les questions d'un sourire et traversa la grande pièce en direction des horloges des maisons égrenant leurs joyaux.

Son cœur s'arrêta quand elle vit une longue silhouette mince et sombre adossée à celle des serpentards. Elle souhaita avec ardeur que soit en effet Severus car le jeune homme avait une belle allure avec ses cheveux coiffés vers l'arrière, une longue veste noire attachée par des boutons d'argent, une chemise blanche à col officier et un veston vert moiré accompagné d'une lavallière verte elle aussi. Elle s'approcha avec lenteur, s'apercevant qu'il discutait à voix basse avec Lucius Malfoy, et ce dernier était vraiment très élégant; il était d'ailleurs accompagné à quelques mètres de son habituelle cour de pintades de serpentard qui gloussaient à qui mieux-mieux en le regardant...

Electra pris son courage à deux mains et s'avança. Severus Snape tourna son regard d'un vert sombre vers elle et sourit en coin, goguenard.

-"Tu es en retard, Electra. "

***

La suite étant écrite, je vais essayer de ne faire languir personne :) enfin parmi ceux qui me suivent ! N'hésitez pas à faire des reviews, je vous répondrai!


	4. Slugclub

Electra s'approcha de Severus et de Lucius sous les regards incrédules d'une bonne partie de la salle et les gloussements moqueurs de la cour de serpentardes. Lucius eu un sourire sardonique, s'inclina en détaillant Electra des pieds à la tête et s'éloigna en tendant le bras à Narcissa.

Restée seule prés de Severus, elle l'observa à la dérobée. Celui ci faisait de même, ne cachant pas une certaine satisfaction. Mais elle n'aurait sût dire si elle lui plaisait ou non. Sa veste était un peu élimée, mais sous la lumière forte, on ne voyait rien.

- "Merci..." souffla t'elle tout bas.

Il ne répondit rien, se contentant de lui prendre le bras. Il entrèrent ensemble dans la grande salle décorée pour l'occasion.

Electra se sentit devenir cramoisie. Juste à quelques mètres des portes les quatre maraudeurs, dont Remus, les regardèrent passer. A part Peter, ils étaient tous aux côté d'une jolie fille de sixième année, et elle sentit son cœur se briser en voyant Remus accompagné. Elle se força donc à ne pas les regarder, releva le menton et avança fièrement.

Elle souffla tout bas à son cavalier "Où allons nous?".

Severus ne répondit qu'après un instant de réflexion:

-"J'ai des amis à te présenter."

-"... vraiment?" Elle regarda le jeune homme, un peu surprise.

-"Oui... en fait, tu nous intéresse... mais ils t'expliqueront."

Muette, elle se laissa guider vers l'estrade du fond où jouait doucement un orchestre à la mode 70's (let's disco!). Prés des rideaux sombres aux franges dorées, se tenait effectivement un petit groupe. Au centre de l'attention se tenait le professeur Slughorn et autour de lui une large partie de l'élite de l'école discutait un verre à la main. Il y avait parmi eux l'excellente Lily Evans, et Marpessa Cauldwell.

Toujours étonnée, Electra fût accueillie par le prof, heureux de voir deux de ses meilleurs éléments main dans la main. Elle rougit de confusion. *Ca allait jaser c'est sûr...*, puis il passa à d'autres gens, et Snape l'aiguilla vers un groupe majoritairement de sixième et septième année serpentard. Ils eurent un sourire entendu avec Severus. Peut être voulait il leur prouver que oui, il avait une cavalière... en tout cas elle espérait que ce ne fut pas quelque chose de plus inquiétant.

Un septième année brun aux yeux d'un vert d'eau lui parla. Il était connu pour son excellence en Métamorphoses. En fait tous étaient connus comme étant d'excellents élèves, et elle leur avait tous au moins parlé une fois.

-"Bienvenue Electra. On nous a dit le plus grand bien de tes dons dans les arts magiques." Elle bredouilla un oui, disant qu'elle ne se débrouillait pas mal... "Tu es je le crois issu d'un très vieille famille qui a donné de nombreux sorciers de talent..." Elle acquiesçant alors qu'il poursuivait. "Et tu es bien sure de sang pur..."

Mais pourquoi parlait il ainsi? Bien sur il n'y avait pas eu de moldus dans sa famille, du moins pas depuis cinq générations, mais ça n'avait rien à voir. Après tout le sang n'avait pratiquement rien à voir avec la magie, elle avait même un oncle qui était cracmol.

"En fait tu nous intéresse. Nous cherchons à faire une sorte de club, tu vois... dans deux ou trois ans nous auront tous quitté l'école et ce serait bien de rester en contact... Les meilleurs et les plus purs d'entre nous se doivent d'aider à diriger les sorciers dans le droit chemin..."

*Ohlala... sang, études, et politique... mais où voulait il en venir... *

"Quel est la place que tu vise dans notre société, Electra?"

-"Oh, et bien je m'intéresse énormément aux recherches magiques..." il l'enjoigna à continuer. "Quand j'étais enfant, un soir nous avons eu une réunion de famille. Et mon père et un de mes oncles se sont violemment disputés après quelques verres... vous savez ce que c'est... un histoire idiote à propos de l'héritage d'un objet. Et ils se sont lancés dans un duel de sorcier..." Ils sourirent poliment, l'écoutant avec attention. Severus semblait s'ennuyer et regardait le plafond. "... et en fait, ils ont lancé un sort de claque-savate en même temps... sauf que les deux flux magiques se sont rencontrés." Elle sourit intimidée. "Nous n'avons réussi a calmer les meubles qu'en les pétrifiant, mais tous de la pièce, de la grande table, au bahut, en passant par les assiettes avait décidé de danser la gigue, et nous avons même failli perdre ma grand mère et un petit cousin dans l'accident..."

Voyant les regards polis et l'attente de ses spectateurs, elle conclua:

"Et depuis j'ai vraiment envie d'étudier les flux magiques et leurs interactions...c'est un domaine qui n'a été que peu exploré finalement..."

Les serpentards acquiescèrent avec des murmures appréciateurs. Son interlocuteur lui répondit: -"Severus restera en contact avec toi je suppose... nous nous reverrons sûrement plus tard."

Ils reprirent leur conversation et Electra réfléchit... C'était du n'importe quoi cette histoire... elle voulait juste étudier la magie... pas dominer le monde sorcier. Et cette histoire absurde sur la pureté du sang...

Severus qui s'ennuyait ferme appela un elfe de maison portant un plateau avec des flûteq et ce qui semblait un champagne. Il prit deux verres et en tendit un à Electra. Elle refusa poliment, ses parents ne voulaient pas qu'elle boive... mais il insista d'un regard appuyé. Electra avait cette drôle d'impression que le monde tournait à côté d'elle et qu'elle n'était que spectatrice de son corps. Elle accepta donc la coupe et se sentit un peu mieux après avoir bu, appréciant la boisson. Puis ils se rabattirent sur les petits fours, et attendirent le repas, contemplant les gens.

Il eût lieu. Elle mangea du bout des lèvres, Severus restait silencieux. Elle était surprise d'être assise à la table de Lucius Malfoy. En face d'elle Narcissa étalait des sourires débiles. Elle ne se sentait pas à sa place, et le malaise grandissait. Mais heureusement personne n'était venu se moquer d'elle. On parla encore de familles, de politique étrangement, un peu d'études et fort heureusement de Quidditch et elle s'aperçu que Snape goûtait fort à ce jeu. Ca allait mieux tout d'un coup.

_A suivre..._


End file.
